This invention relates to heater units for use in automotive vehicles, and more particularly to a heater unit of this kind which permits easy removal and fitting of the heater core from and into the casing.
In a conventional heater unit of this kind, the casing, in which the heater core is accommodated, is arranged at a front side of the compartment of an automotive vehicle equipped with the heater unit. A conventional type of such casing has a structure which can be splitt into two parts laterally of the compartment, and in which the heater core is placed in a manner completely enclosed by the casing. Another conventional type has a structure formed with a lateral opening through which the heater core can be removed from and fitted into the casing.
According to these conventional type heater casings, to remove the heater core from the casing for the purpose of replacement with a new one, repair, etc., in the above first-mentioned type the whole heater unit has to be removed from its installed location and then dismantled for removal of the heater core from the casing, while in the last-mentioned type, the removal of the heater core from the casing is difficult in the case where peripheral parts such as a cooling unit are arranged at the lateral side of the casing formed with the above opening, also requiring removal of the whole heater unit from its installed location.
Thus, the conventional type heater units require a very troublesome operation for removal and fitting of the heater core from and into the casing.